


Hurt

by ViperVentura



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: The more she feels, the less it hurts.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



_Out. In. Out._

Claws push through her flesh, her knuckles welled with blood. The metal slips back in and flesh grows over the wounds. After a moment, she wipes away the blood and not even scars remain.

The blades hurt, but it’s a duller hurt every time. The more it happens, the farther she’s removed from the pain. It becomes a memory, something she doesn’t have to think about until she wants to. Until she must again.

Someday, she thinks, their deaths will be the same. If she feels enough now, someday she won’t feel at all.

_In. Out. In._


End file.
